


Does She Know?

by Britomartis



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Breathplay, F/F, Mindfuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 04:04:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5115182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Britomartis/pseuds/Britomartis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cain is mad about something.<br/>Is it about Kara's battle plan, or does she know what Kara agreed to do for Bill Adama?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Does She Know?

This was a shitty situation.

Kara would do anything for Bill Adama, but this was frakked up. She was trapped. She knew why Cain invited her to her quarters, and she knew that refusing her would have raised suspicion. So far, she’d given Cain no indication that she wasn't pleased with the standing of their relationship. And she wanted this, she wanted to be frakked hard by this woman, she wanted to be disciplined by her, naked and trembling. She couldn't just change her mind now. She had to play along and have hot steamy sex with the woman she was going to kill.

_It’s a nice parting gift, that's what it is. It really is an act of courtesy._      

But this was a little too much, even for the infamous Starbuck.

_Well, there’s no choice here. Just suck it up and suffer the best sex of your life. Nothing you wouldn't do for the old man._

At least her cynicism was intact. She took a deep breath and put her game face on, stepping into Cain's office, saluting her.

Cain didn't waste time. “Come after me.”

Kara followed Cain into her private room. To her surprise, she found cylon cuffs on the floor, just like those that restrained the Six in the brig.

"Strip,” Cain ordered.

Kara followed the order, taking off her clothes, but she was filled with bubbling discomfort. From all the restraints that Cain could pick from, why did she pick those? Did she know that Kara was going to betray her, like the Six did?

Cain fastened them on her, neck first. As if she was telling Kara that she already owned her, that there was no need to fasten her hands first.

Cain knew how much she wanted it. Needed it.

Kara's hands trembled at the thought as the chill of the restraints bit into her skin, sending arrows of excitement down her spine. Then Cain cuffed her hands, so tight that Kara could already feel the pulse pumping through her veins. Then she cuffed her ankles, the metal sound of them locking on her making Kara feel a little too trapped.

"On your knees and lean forward," Cain barked.

She pulled the cables slowly into their place, restraining Kara to the cold metal board that was that was their base. It was as if Cain stole a part of a cell and transported it into her room. Kara was cold and uncomfortable, and she began to have doubts.  _Maybe it wasn't such a great idea after all._

"I made you my CAG, didn’t I?"

"Yes sir, you did."

"And I did so because I knew that you were smarter then anyone else flying a Viper on this ship."

She sensed disappointment in Cain’s voice.

_Is this a part of the game?_

Kara wasn't sure.

Cain's hands were all over her as she spoke, teasing her with a feather-light touch. Her breath was warm against Kara's neck before she bit her skin and sucked it into her mouth, making Kara hum. "But the first thing you do is run into Lee Adama's arms."

_What exactly are we talking about here?_

Cain's fingers pinched Kara's nipple hard, and she gasped with pain and pleasure. She was surprised to realize how excited she was, given the potentially dangerous circumstances.

Cain's hands were now cupping her breasts, squeezing hard. "Didn't you?" Cain asked.

"I asked for his help, sir."

This was true for both cases. Suddenly Cain's hands were gone. Kara heard the thud before she felt the pain. She used a leather belt, thick and flat.

_Oh, yes…_

Kara's favorite. A belt generated the most exquisite pain, not too focused or stinging on the skin, but heavy enough to bite it.

"Help."

Cain spat the word with contempt, hitting her again, hard. "I give you a chance,"  **thud**. "I asked you not to flinch," **thud**  "and you turned for help!"  **thud**.

Kara's body bucked toward Cain as she kept hitting Kara silently, both of them savoring the pain.

_She knows._

She couldn't help but moan. Cain pulled Kara’s head back by her hair. "And not only that you asked for his help, but you also presented the plan together!"

Cain sounded furious, punctuating her words with a brutal slap on Kara's face. Kara was on fire, her body begging wordlessly for more.

_She doesn't know. She’s talking about the frakking resurrection ship._

Cain left her hair and moved back behind Kara again. "But you didn't need him there to hold your hand."

And then she was rubbing the belt's wide side on Kara's outer lips, spreading her wetness all over. Kara's eyelids fluttered with the sensation.

"You didn't need him there to talk to Commander Adama, did you?"

_She knows. And she‘s frakking with my head._

Kara wanted to stop, but she was actually getting wetter with that thought. "No sir."

Kara was surprised at how much this was turning her on. Her body was moving against the belt, begging for more friction despite her alarm. Because of her alarm.

"Are you this unconfident with me?" Cain's voice was low now, predatory. "Shy enough to need one of your pilots to hold your hand?" An icy cold finger replaced the belt, rubbing against her slit, cooling her.

_She doesn't know. This is about my command._

Kara inhaled sharply as Cain's fingers circled her clit now, ever so gently. Cain hummed softly and pinched. Kara yelped in pain. "What was it that you talked about with Adama?" she didn't wait for Kara to answer before beginning another set of ferocious blows on Kara's ass and thighs. "What was so private that even his son couldn't be there?"

_Oh, gods. She knows. And she is going to make me pay._

Cain didn't stop until Kara cried out, so sweaty that her hair was damp. "Tell me your secret, the one you and Adama share." She blew cold air on Kara's ass to soothe her pain, her fingers teasing Kara’s slippery entrance.

Kara was already beyond coherent thought, and she knew it. Her body sizzled with the overwhelming stimulation of pain, with the promise of pleasure, sharpened by the sense of real danger.

_Is it just… jealousy? Impossible._

Cain's fingers were gone, and Kara froze when she realized why. Cain quickly put the belt around her neck as a choker. She didn't pull it too tight. It was just there against her skin. A threat. A promise.

"Tell me,” Cain repeated, her voice less sharp but not less alarming to Kara.

Kara didn't know what to say. She swallowed against the belt. "Why is it that you flinch in front of me, but not in front of him?" Cain was behind Kara, holding the belt like a leash.

_It’s just a part of the game._

A long, thick object was pushed against her entrance. Cain's dildo. Kara trembled with desire, bucked back against it. The thought of Cain frakking her like that, like an animal on a leash, made her moan.

"Did I not make it clear to you how highly I think of you?" she asked as she began thrusting the dildo into Kara roughly.

"Oh, sir, you did!" Kara was mad with desire/  She didn't know what she was saying. Finally, finally, she lost all control. Pleasure took over pain as Cain thrust against her again, even harder. "Ah, you did."

Cain's rhythm was slow against Kara. She seemed to want this to take a long time. "But still you hesitate. Why is that?" Cain pulled the leash, choking Kara, never stopping her thrusts.

_She is going to kill me._

A surge of adrenaline washed through Kara’s body with this realization. Her pulse was fast and strong against her ribcage, just like noticing a cylon raider on her tail. Only this time, there was no maneuver that could get her out of here.

Cain loosened her grip on the leash, and Kara breathed in so quickly that she coughed. "Are you afraid for your soldiers?"

_She doesn't know._

Cain was crushing her body against her and frakking her hard and fast now, and Kara could feel the explosion building inside her. Cain smacked her hard again and again as she tightened the leash.

"Are you afraid of causing death?"

_Doesn't she know? Does she know? Is she going to kill me, or make me come?_

Kara’s veins pumped out against the leash, her body straining for some air, her mouth open with fear and ecstasy as Cain drove her right to the edge, and then circled a finger over her clit, only once. Once was all Kara needed, and her body convulsed violently, overwhelmed with pleasure and lack of oxygen.

Cain loosened the leash quickly as Kara crashed the floor, unable to hold herself up anymore.

She wanted this, all of it. She wanted the fear and the pain and Cain's harsh words. She wanted it to last, and knowing that she was going to have to put an end to it brought tears to her eyes.

Cain unfastened the restraints and carried her over to her bed. She held her close and covered her, making sure Kara was warm enough. Then, she wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"It will be just fine, tomorrow, As long as you don’t flinch."   


End file.
